


wake up and see

by isthisreallife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Cheryl is a top don't @ me, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe Smut We'll See, Maybe some angst, domestic Choni, prompts, they're really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisreallife/pseuds/isthisreallife
Summary: A collection of Choni one shots and prompts mostly AU or headcanon. Some fluff some angst you know the drill.





	1. Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> 'Choni snowed in' 
> 
> hi guyssss so this is basically just going to be some Choni moments bc we all need some of that and the show is useless. I'll try and update as regularly as possible but some I am a full-time a-level student and I'm going through uni application stuff rn (shout out to the uk education system for ruining my life) so bear with me on this. But yeah i hope you enjoy and please please please leave prompts in the comments bc I'm just writing off my ideas atm

Cheryl woke to the sound of a squeal and small feet thrumming on mahogany floors. With a huff she opened her eyes to see her girlfriend jumping up and down at the sight beyond the window. 

Glancing at a very annoyed-to-be-awake Cheryl, Toni parted the curtains, flooding the room with blinding white light. 

‘Cher look! It snowed’ 

‘Jesus Toni, a little warning next time’ Cheryl hissed, squinting harshly at the sudden exposure. 

‘Sorry babe, but look! It so prettyyy’ Toni sounded like a child on Christmas morning.

‘My god TT. it’s like you’ve never seen snow before, it literally falls like every year, you know?’ 

‘hmmm someone’s grumpy’ Toni teased, walking over to the redhead. 

‘it almost like someone woke me at 6.30 in the morning to tell me there’s snow outside, as if I haven’t seen enough of it throughout the last seventeen years of my life’ Cheryl shot back with a sarcastic smile. 

‘Ouch babe, way to shoot a girl down’ Toni feigned, hand on her heart.

Cheryl rolled her eyes as she watched Toni return her gaze to the window. Heaving herself out from under Egyptian cotton sheets, she waltzed over to her girlfriend, snaking her arms around Toni’s waist, perching her chin upon her shoulder. She pressed her lips to the girl’s neck, Toni leaned back into the embrace with a hum. Finally looking outside, Cheryl’s eyes widened. 

‘Babe, did you conveniently forget to mentioned we’re snowed in?!’ 

\---------

‘Just because there is a six-foot snow drift blocking the door to this house does not mean I have to agree to baking’

‘Come on Cher, it’s fun! Besides what else are we meant to do, we’re literally stuck here.’ 

‘ugh fine TT. because I love you, but if you so much as touch me with any type of baked-goods ingredient I’m leaving you.’ The red head said with a glare. 

Toni raised her hands in surrender; ‘okay okay got it I got it.’ 

 

Cheryl would never admit that she was actually enjoying baking these cupcakes, no. Never. But watching the love of her life with flour on her nose and her tongue between her teeth in concentration was enough to make her swoon. Enough to make her agree to baking every single day for the rest of her god damn life if Toni asked. 

She was snapped out of her loved fuelled daze when she felt a finger trace her side.

‘whatcha thinkin’ about?’ Toni grinned. 

‘You’ Cheryl replied with literal heart eyes. 

Toni’s smile grew even wider. 

God her smile. 

The serpent leaned up and kissed her deeply. 

‘I love you’ 

Cheryl was about to reply when she felt flour rain down on her from above her head, a very guilty looking serpent staring back at her. 

‘Antoinette Topaz you are so going to get it’

Toni let out a squeal and darted out of the room, the redhead tailing her with mock anger.  
The pink-haired girl came sliding into the living room, meeting a dead-end, she turned only to be met with a smirking Cheryl. 

‘Ha, no escaping me now Topaz’ 

‘Hey! No fair I’ve only got little legs’ the smaller girl pouted.

The pair circled the sofa, each waiting for the other to make a move, suddenly Toni made a break for it, but was tackled to the sofa by a giggling Cheryl. The redhead attacked the shorter girl with kisses, peppering them all over her face while the pink-haired girl burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. 

‘ahh stop it tickles!’ Toni laughed 

‘That’s what you get for covering me in flour’ Cheryl huffed, looking down at the girl pinned beneath her. 

‘in that case I’ll be doing it more often’ Toni smirked

‘you’re ridiculous’ she lent down to meet Toni’s pink lips, smiling into the kiss. 

Toni returned it happily, their mouths moving together in perfect sync. Toni’s hands moved under the redhead’s shirt, tracing smooth defined muscles. Cheryl moaned, moving her lips to Toni’s neck, sucking purple marks on her pulse point. Toni’s hand bunched in Cheryl’s shirt as a knee slipped in between her legs, she gasped as the vixen applied more pressure. Slender fingers reached for the waistband of her- 

The redhead abruptly halted her movements, ‘shit Toni do you smell burning?’ 

Her eyes widened, ‘THE CUPCAKES’ she shrieked, scrambling to get up and prevent yet another house from burning down. 

‘if I knew what the fucking cupcakes would be interrupting I would never have suggested we bake them in the first place’ she huffed to herself, reluctantly getting up to follow the redhead, feeling a familiar heat left unsatisfied. 

 

\-------

 

‘shall I make some popcorn cher?’ 

‘I don’t intend on letting you back into the kitchen for a while TT. after what happened earlier. This is the only house I have left’ 

‘well it’s not my fault you're incredibly distracting, babe. And you were the one to kis-‘ 

‘ah ah ah TT. don’t you dare blame me, you were the one to suggest baking you have to own your decisions’ 

Toni rolled her eyes, ‘fineee I’ll pick a movie, what genre?’ 

‘Horror’ 

‘sure you can handle it, babe?’ Toni retorted.

Cheryl scoffed, ‘I’ve literally walked through hell and survived, I think I’ll be just fine’ she replied sweetly, walking off to make snacks. 

Sensational.

\----

As it happens, Toni was the one who couldn’t handle it. As Cheryl quickly realised every time she felt her girlfriend stiffen against her side. She kept quiet, not wanting to damage any pride, until one particular jump that sent the popcorn flying. 

‘what? My big bad gang member is scared of a clown’ Cheryl teased, poking Toni’s side.

‘pfft, me? Noooooo, I’m a badass Cher.’ 

‘So it wasn’t you who got totally spooked by that entirely predictable jump scare and sent the popcorn flying half way across the room then? No?’ 

‘okay fine! I may be a little scared, but that fucking clown is creepy. How can you not find it creepy?!’ 

‘you’re adorable’ 

Toni huffed, ‘I am nOt adorable’ 

‘c’mere’ Cheryl said opening her arms once more. Toni accepted the invitation. Snuggling up to the taller girl, laying her head on her chest as they continued to watch the movie. 

‘I love being snowed in, it means more snuggles’ Toni whispered, gaining a kiss on her temple in response. 

Happiness. 

 

\-------

 

As the closing credits rolled down, Cheryl felt lips pressed to her neck. She sighed in pleasure, tilting her head back to give the pink-haired girl more access to her pale skin. 

Cheryl moved to straddle her girlfriend, leaning in and connecting their lips as mouths moved together with passion. 

Cheryl kissed along Toni’s jaw, grinding her hips down in desperation. Bronze fingers gripped the hem of the redhead’s shirt, lifting it over her head. Copper hair cascaded down over alabaster skin as Cheryl looked at Toni with lust filled eyes and swollen lips. 

God. Toni was sure this would never get old, sure that she would never not have her breath taken away by the sight of her. She was perfect. 

She crashed their lips together once more, pressing their bodies ever closer. Cheryl reached for Toni’s shirt tearing it off with vigour. 

‘no god damn cupcakes to interrupt this time’ Toni gasped out in between kisses. 

‘it was your idea to bake TT.’ Cheryl replied breathlessly into the other girl’s ear. 

‘never again’ she moaned as Cheryl lowered her down on to the bed. 

It’s safe to say that both girls were in agreement as to what activity was preferable when snowed in.


	2. Toni has trouble with her Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl helps Toni with her chemistry work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies in advance for nerding out so hard in this, Cheryl is literally me in this chapter (I'm a massive nerd in case you couldn't tell). But I'm actually really happy with how this turned out. This is fluffy as hell. I'm pretty much just adding chapters as and when I write them, hence two in one day. I might update in a more regular pattern soon but idk yet. Please comment prompts too! i'd love to write what y'all want to see. Also follow me on Twitter (shameless plug, sue me) @biddul.ph. As always enjoy :)

Cheryl glances across the desk to see her girlfriend staring down at her work sheet with a scrunched-up brow and a look of sheer annoyance. 

‘Having trouble, TT.?’ 

‘This just doesn’t make sense’ she huffed, pointing at the paper. ‘can someone please tell me why chemistry exists?’

‘babe, it’s just mechanisms’ the redhead replied nonchalantly. 

‘that’s easy for you to say miss 4.0’ Toni murmured. 

Cheryl waited for the teacher to look away, then she leant over, mouth close to the serpent’s ear ‘I’ll help with that frustration later’ she breathed. Sending a chill down the girl’s spine. The pink haired girl gulped, willing the school day to be over already. 

\-----

Toni watched as her girlfriend waltzed up to her locker, red heels clacking on the smooth hallway floor. She leant against the locker seductively ‘I’ve got a free last period so I’ll meet you at home?’ she smirked. 

‘can’t wait’ she replied, biting her lip. 

With a flick of her hair and a kiss to the cheek, Cheryl strode away towards the exit of Riverdale high.

\----- 

Toni slid her key into the door and opened it, calling out for Cheryl as she stepped over the threshold into thistle house. 

‘in here!’ the redhead called back.

Toni walked around the corner, her eyes widened at the sight. Cheryl was sitting at the dining room table, bare-faced, hair in a messy bun and dressed in Toni’s sweats. Ring binders, notebooks, textbooks and stationary scattered all over the table. 

Cheryl held out a pop’s milkshake; ‘come on’ she ushered Toni over, ‘I said I’d help with your frustration. Mechanisms are easy when you get the hang of them’ she smiled goofily. ‘I got your favourite too’, she added, pointing to the chocolate milkshake she was holding.

‘oh, you meant this kind of help?’ Toni said with realisation. 

Cheryl gave her a quizzical look, ‘yeah? What other type of help would I have meant?’ she responded, oblivious. 

Toni giggled, ‘nevermind’ she said shaking her head as she walked over to the empty seat next to her love. Cheryl jumped straight in, eyes lighting up as she looked at Toni and then to the paper.

‘So, basically, it’s called nucleophilic substitution because a highly negatively charged ion is displacing the halogen on the molecule. The negative nucleophile is attracted the carbon because its positive.’ Cheryl began. 

In her defence, Toni was trying really hard to listen. But her girlfriend lips just looked so damn kissable when she talked. 

She was ripped out of her thoughts when she heard Cheryl repeating her name. 

‘TT.? TT.? Are you even listening?’ 

‘hm what? Yep. Yep I totally am, go on.’ She gestured for the redhead to continue. 

Cheryl let out an exasperated sigh and continued, determined to help her girl even if it took her all night. 

\-----

Forty minutes had passed and Toni still wasn’t getting it. 

‘Toni the first arrow has to go from the lone pair to the carbon and then the second goes from the carbon to the bromine, you can’t just bypass the steps and go straight to the bromine, that’s not how it works.’ 

‘Ugh why do you need two arrows anyway? That’s just counter-productive. One works just fine’ she said with a tempered huff. 

‘You need to show the electron transfer that’s why babe’ 

‘It doesn’t make senseeee’ the pink-haired girl whined.

‘It does TT. You’re just not making sense of it’ she countered.

‘How do you tolerate this Cher? Let alone be good at it, my brain hurts’ the shorter girl pouted.

‘I love chemistry almost as much as I love you Toni that’s why’ 

‘Ha, nerd’ Toni joked.

Cheryl rolled her eyes, ‘I’m your nerd though’ 

Toni hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss to the vixen’s lips. 

‘Come on, you’re almost there, just nucleophilic addition and electrophilic addition to go’ she smiled sweetly. 

Toni groaned, she was grateful for her girl helping her of course, but chemistry sucked. 

\-----

An hour and a half later and they had finally covered everything. 

‘just these questions left, TT. Answer them while I go run us a bath, I’ll be back in a sec’ she said kissing her cheek and leaving the room. 

\-----

‘Five out of five babe!’ Cheryl said proudly as she marked the last question, turning to give her girl a high five. Toni grinned, her smile reaching her eyes. 

‘I told you it’s not so bad once you get it, it’s even kinda fun huh’ the redhead said, nudging Toni. 

‘I wouldn’t go as far to say fun but it’s definitely satisfying when you get em right’ Toni agreed, swaying slightly on the spot. She was actually proud of herself

‘the baths ready’ Cheryl said, grabbing Toni’s hand and leading her up the stairs. 

The pair stripped off and slid into the warm water, muscles relaxing instantly. Toni positioned herself between Cheryl’s legs, leaning back and resting her head on the vixen’s chest. Cheryl’s fingers comb through pink locks, gently scratching at the shorter girl’s scalp eliciting a relaxed moan. The pair stay like this for a while, holding each other, a comfortable silence filling the air. 

Toni tilts her head back, looking into soft brown eyes; ‘thank you for helping me today Cher, you didn’t have to do that’ 

‘Of course Toni, I love spending time with you and I love chemistry, it really is no burden. You’re a nerd in the making’ she winked. 

‘You’re corrupting me Cher’ the serpent giggled. ‘I can’t believe I’m dating the biggest nerd around’ she said turning to face the redhead. 

‘you love it’ 

‘more than anything’ she said leaning to kiss her deeply. 

So maybe chemistry doesn’t suck as much as she thought.


	3. Toni has trauma too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moments when cheryl comforts Toni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *small trigger warning for mentions of abuse and loss*
> 
> This chapter is written in a slightly different style to the last two but I hope you like it all the same. I see a lot of Toni comforting Cheryl in fics so i thought it'd be interesting the turn the tables and see vulnerable Toni. this is kinda sad but also cute idk. Please comment prompts and things you would like read next. Also let me know what you think of this more poetic(?) style. As always, enjoy :)

Cheryl’s been through a lot. The abuse, the death, the assault, the sisters. Hell. She’s been through hell. 

But if there’s one thing she has taken away from the ordeals of her life, its empathy. She may not show it when she’s ruling the halls of Riverdale High. Or when she’s the HBIC of the River Vixens. But she feels. Sometimes too much. Sometimes so much she can’t bear it. 

 

So when she learns of Toni’s trauma, of Toni’s past, all her pain comes shooting back. Tenfold. 

But she listens and she comforts and she cares. Because she knows exactly how each and every one of the emotions coursing through Toni’s body right now feels. Better than anyone. 

That’s perhaps why Toni tells her. Why she confides in her. Why she relives it all over again. Why Cheryl makes her realise just how much she craved for someone to understand. So when she found Cheryl, the one person who just ‘understands’. She can’t stop. She can’t stop the catharsis. 

And Cheryl holds her small frame as it is wracked with sobs. As her breathing is short, gaspy. As all that has haunted her haunts once more. She strokes her small back as tiny arms cling round her neck, as tears dampen her shoulder. Cheryl can’t help but let a few of her own tears spill. But she wipes them away, like Toni does when she’s the one doing the clinging. 

She whispers words of comfort. Reminders of how she’s loved, of how it will get better, of how that’s over now and of how she’ll never let that happen again. She whispers truths, the truths she knows she needs to hear when the roles are reversed. 

She rocks her to sleep. Her girl’s head on her chest, pink curls spilling down. She watches her breaths slow and return to their rhythm. She stays awake, as if to guard her. She waits for the inevitable. She knows what’s coming, because she’s lived it. More times than anyone should have to. 

So when it comes, and the serpent gasps awake, gulping in air as panicked eyes scour the room, she pulls her close. She runs fingers through her hair, tells her to match her relaxed breaths. In. out. In. out. 

She wipes away her tears and kisses her puffy eyes and her dry lips and reminds her again and again that’s she here. And she loves her. Because she is and she does. 

She rocks her asleep again. She’ll do it a million times over if she has to because she feels it too.

 

Cheryl knows longing. 

That’s why weeks later, when she comes home to the shorter girl crying quietly at a photobook filled with her childhood pictures she sits with her, tracing patterns into the small of her love’s back as she listens to her relay stories about her past and memories of what she used to have, watching the sad smile of longing on her girlfriend’s lips. She shares stories of Jason too. It’s painful, but she knows it makes the smaller girl feel less alone, less weak. She knows because when she’s missing JJ, Toni will talk about her brothers, and it makes her feel valid and it makes her feel safe, safe knowing someone else feels it too. 

And so when those tears turn into sobs and when that sad smile turns into pure sadness she holds her once more. She lays them down and hugs her close so they’re just a tangle of limbs. She talks of their future. Of all the happiness that’s on its way. Of the family they’re going to have. And it helps. She knows it does.

 

Cheryl knows that triggers come out of nowhere. 

So when they’re sitting in American Lit and she hears someone excuse domestic abuse as a sign of love, she knows Toni has heard too. No sooner is she following her to the bathroom, calling out her name softly. 

When she finds her slumped against the wall with her head in her hands she just sits down next to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. And when the smaller girl chokes out a ‘sorry Cher’, she kisses her softly and reminds her to never apologise for her pain, not to her. Not ever. Because she knows exactly what this is like. 

She gently hooks pink hair behind the girl’s ear and kisses her tear stained cheeks. Reassuring her that those boys will be getting a piece of her mind later. But not until you’re okay, she’d add. 

 

 

Cheryl knows loss. 

So when they witness a crash that takes Toni right back to the night she lost them, Cheryl just grips her hand and parks up. Pulling Toni into her lap and holding her close. Singing in her ear as she tries to slow her tears. Nothing she can say will bring them back. That’s a harsh truth she’s been painfully reminded of time and time again. But she can be there. And she is. 

When the worst of the tears are over, she drives them to pop’s and gets her girlfriend’s favourite. They eat, in a comfortable and knowing silence, hand in hand. She lets the smaller girl rest her head on her shoulder. Her thumb rubbing small circles into a bronze palm. When the serpent asks to go home for snuggles and drag race she leaves a twenty on the counter and drives safer than she ever has. Because it’s the little things that help the most. 

 

Because what the pink-haired girl needs is not words or impossible promises, it’s for someone to be there. For someone to understand. And that’s exactly what Cheryl does. Better than anyone.

And Toni wonders how in the hell she got so lucky to have the redhead by her side. She wonders how in the hell she got so lucky as to find the one person who just knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore the notes at the end


	4. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of an AU but in the riverdale universe but where cheryl didn't go to the sisters and this is their first kiss- anyway this is fluffy as HELL. some more angsty (and maybe smutty) chapters coming up i think so look ut for those. please leave prompts and suggestions in the comments and let me know what you think of this. anddd enjoy!

Toni’s not entirely sure how she ended pulling into the driveway of Thistle House. But in her post-attack, adrenaline-fuelled haze, this is where her body has taken her. 

She shakes her head, suddenly registering that the last twenty minutes had been a total blur. She briefly wonders how the hell she got here in one piece when she wasn’t focused on driving at all. That thought is quickly dismissed when pain hits her like a truck. Her violence induced high wearing off to yield a splitting headache and bruised ribs. 

Climbing off her bike she removes her helmet, hissing as rough fabric scrapes against a fresh cut on her brow. She feels blood trickle down into her eye. ‘Fuck’ she spits wiping it away as she walks towards the house, gravel crunching all too noisily underfoot. 

Reaching the trellis under Cheryl’s window she takes a deep breath, willing her anxiety and doubts to just go away. She pauses for a moment at the realisation that it’s snowing, and yet another realisation that she’s freezing. 

‘Jesus Christ body, anything else you want to remind me of?’ she scolds herself. 

Her body begins to slow- finally reacting to the conditions. She pushes on, silently cursing Cheryl for having her bedroom on the third damn floor. 

After what feels like a hike up Everest, she finally reaches the redhead’s window, with a stiff, cold hand she pushes it open, allowing her body to literally fall inside. 

 

Cheryl starts awake at the sound of a thump and a groan. Scrambling to the other side of the bed she grabs her deodorant, holding it out in front of her defensively. 

Squinting, she makes out pink hair and a serpent insignia. 

‘Toni?’ she says in utter surprise, moving to put down her not so lethal weapon. 

‘Uh hi’ she replies with an awkward wave. 

‘What the hell are you doing here, it’s like 2am?’ confusion lacing her voice. 

‘Urm yeah that’s the thing I just kind of ended up here? I was kind of autopilot and urm here I am’ 

Turning on her lamp, Cheryl moves closer to Toni, brow furrowing at what she finds. 

Blood drips from the girl’s temple and brow. Beneath a deep, swollen bruise that stains her left eye is a sharp graze running across the edge of the jaw. Her chapped lips are split and puffy. She looks like shit. 

‘TT. what happened?’ she whispered, fingers moving pink locks out of her face. 

‘Ghoulies’ 

‘They jumped me just out of the blue. Threw something at my wheel and sent me flying off my bike. They then proceeded to kick the shit out of me which was just the cherry on top really’ she continued 

‘Don’t joke TT.’ the vixen scolded softly, moving to get the first aid kit from her vanity. 

The redhead patted the spot next to her on the bed. ‘Come here’ 

Wincing, Toni pulled herself up and hobbled over to Cheryl, sitting down on the mattress. 

 

Cheryl started with the pink-haired girl’s boots, sliding them off her feet gently. She then moved up to her face, taking some rubbing alcohol and cotton and dabbing gently at the cuts and grazes littering the smaller girls face. When she hears the smaller girl whimper in pain she grips her hand and interlaces their fingers, squeezing gently as she carefully cleans her wounds. 

‘You’re very good at this’ Toni praises.

‘I know a thing or two about addressing wounds Toni, I’ve been my own doctor a fair few times’ she says sadly.

‘I’m sorry Cher I didn’t thin-‘ Toni frowns, mentally scolding herself for dragging up bad memories.

‘It’s okay Toni, its nothing, really.’

Toni nods, deciding not to pry, despite the overwhelming urge to comfort and protect the redhead. 

 

Moving down to Toni’s ribs, Cheryl lifts her shirt, revealing deep purple marks. The vixen gasps slightly, tracing swollen bruises with shaky fingers. She lowers her head, pressing gentle warm kisses to the perimeter of the contusions. 

The redhead rises, staring deeply into sad brown eyes. She leans up, kissing every cut, graze and bruise on Toni’s face. Toni closes her eyes, breathing in as her skin tingles underneath soft lips.

God. Cheryl drove her crazy. 

 

‘You’re freezing’ the redhead exclaims as she pulls away.

‘Yeah well it is kinda snowing outside’ she chuckles, waking from her daze. 

‘Here, change into these, they’re dry and they should be warmer’ Cheryl said, handing her an over-sized t-shirt and sweats. 

Toni peels off her serpent jacket, tossing it to the floor alongside her boots. She swiftly discards her damp sweatshirt. Jeans too. 

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Cheryl staring, mesmerised. 

‘See something you like?’ she teased, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Cheryl’s eyes widen.

‘N-no uh I mean yeah y-yes I guess, sorry I’ll just turn around’ she stuttered, a deep blush burning up her cheeks. 

‘It’s okay Cher, I don’t mind’ she reassured her, standing up. 

Now fully dressed, she walks over to the taller girl reaching out for her hand, spinning her around and pulling her into a tight embrace. 

‘Thank you so much for this Cher, I don’t know what I’d do without you’ she muffles against the redhead’s neck. 

‘It’s nothing TT. I’d do anything for you’ chokes out. 

Toni pulls away to see tears escaping the redhead’s eyes. 

‘What’s wrong Cher’ she says frowning.

‘I shouldn’t be the one crying when you’re here beaten to a pulp but I could have lost you Toni, I can’t lose you’ she gushes, the emotion hitting her all at once. 

‘I didn’t know you cared so much’ Toni chuckles trying to lighten the situation, but immediately regrets it. 

‘Of course I care Toni! I lo- like you, so much, more than you’ll ever know. You could have died at the hands of those bastard ghoulies’ she says, tears falling thicker now.

‘I’m not going anywhere Cher, I’m right here’ she replies softly, reaching out to wipe the girl’s tears with the pad of her thumb.

Cheryl stares into Toni’s eyes, glancing down at her lips. 

‘Can I kiss you please?’ she almost pouts. 

‘I thought you’d never ask’ the pink-haired girl laughs.

The redhead crashes their lips together, desperately trying to convey how much the small serpent meant to her as their lips move together in perfect sync. 

They pull away, breathing heavily. 

‘I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time’ the vixen admits. 

‘Really?’ the serpent replies surprised. ‘I’ve wanted you to do that for a really long time’ 

‘Stay?’ Cheryl asks almost timidly. 

‘There’s nothing I want more’ Toni replies, warmly. Evoking a smile from the taller girl. 

Cheryl leads them over to the bed, ushering Toni to follow her under the warm duvet. She pulls Toni close to her until they’re just a tangle of limbs, foreheads resting together. They lay there for a while stealing kisses and burning each other’s faces into their minds. 

‘I woulda got beat sooner if I knew this was going to happen’ Toni breaks the silence, a goofy grin plastered on her face. 

‘I swear to gOD TON-‘ 

‘I’m joking I’m joking!’ she saves, pulling the redhead closer with a giggle.

‘you better be’ 

The pair drift off in each other’s arms. 

Content.


	5. After Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni decide to celebrate graduation alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut, so if it's not your thing skip/wait for the next chapter which should be up tomorrow. Also i have no clue what american graduations are like so i kept it brief. On proofreading, i realised i used some british terms, it's pretty self explanatory but car park=parking lot. But yeah i hope you enjoy this, its not the longest chapter, short but sweet as they say. I have a few ideas for upcoming chapters but please leave prompts and ideas in the comments and tell me what you thought of this.

‘I can’t believe we’ve graduated.’ Toni said, breathless after the celebrations on the football pitch. 

The two walked hand in hand through the tunnel that led to the main carpark, the hum of cheering 18-year-olds fading with each step. They had stayed to do the important bits like countdown and the cap toss, but the hours of shouting and jumping up and down wasn’t something the pair found particularly enticing. They had agreed weeks ago that they’d rather just be with each other to toast the occasion. 

‘I know TT it hardly feels real. I’m so proud of you, you know that?’ Cheryl said, beaming. 

A cloud of euphoria seemed to surround them, the air dense with happiness. After all they’d been through together, they’d come out the other side, and with 4.0s which was just an added bonus. 

‘I’m so proud of you I could keel over’ Toni joked. ‘You’ve been through hell and still managed to graduate top of the year, you’re sensational’ 

Cheryl squeezed Toni’s hand ‘I love you.’ 

‘Now come on, it’s time to celebrate!’ Cheryl practically sang, dragging Toni by the hand as she ran towards the cherry red convertible. 

 

\------

 

After an afternoon of sipping on wine found in the cellar of Thistle House, dancing around to 80s music and numerous make-out sessions, the love-birds considered graduation well and truly celebrated. Well, almost. 

‘Tonight has been amazing’ Toni sighed happily. 

‘Hasn’t it though? I’m so glad we didn’t stay to party with everyone else’ 

‘A two-person party is the best type of party anyway’ Toni smirked leaning closer to Cheryl. 

‘Speaking of two-person parties… care to take this upstairs, Cha Cha?’ Cheryl bit her lip, staring at Toni, her eyes darkening with lust. 

Toni moaned as Cheryl connected their lips. Toni’s hands found Cheryl’s neck, fingers scratching at her nape as her thumb traced the redhead’s jaw. The kiss was heated, their mouths moving together in urgency. 

‘Bedroom. Now.’ The pink-haired girl gasped out between kisses. 

The pair stood, making their way to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. 

Once inside, Cheryl pinned Toni up against the door, evoking a squeal of pleasure from the smaller girl. Red-stained lips moved to Toni’s neck, sucking purple bruises into her pulse point and clavicle. Toni’s hands moved to the hem of Cheryl’s crop, pulling it over her girlfriend’s head with need. Copper hair cascaded over toned shoulders as Toni gaped in awe. 

‘Did you wear this just for me?’ Toni asked, tracing the path of Cheryl’s crimson laced bra. It hugged her beautifully, Toni almost came from just looking at her. 

‘Who else TT?’ she responded seductively. 

The redhead reached forward, slowly unbuttoning Toni’s blouse to reveal a bare chest. 

‘Did you wear nothing, just for me?’ Cheryl mimicked. 

‘Who else?’ 

Cheryl re-connected their lips, spinning them around, leading them to the bed. 

Toni fell back onto silk sheets, staring up at her girlfriend with swollen lips. Cheryl climbed on top of her, slipping a knee between her legs eliciting a sharp gasp from the serpent. 

‘Fuck, Cheryl’ 

Lips moved to Toni’s neck yet again. Cheryl moved down Toni’s body, plastering hot kisses down her throat and onto her exposed chest. Toni squirmed, her back arching as red lips captured her nipple. The vixen’s tongue swirled around the hardened nub, letting it go with a quiet pop. She moved to the other, mirroring her movements. 

‘Oh my god’ the serpent panted.

The redhead continued kissing and nipping down the shorter girl’s body, leaving a trail purple marks. 

‘You’re beautiful Toni, absolutely beautiful’ Cheryl moaned out, hooking a finger under the waist band of Toni’s jeans and panties ‘Is this okay?’ she asked. Toni nodded eagerly, letting the redhead pull them off in one smooth motion.

Toni quivered in anticipation. She was already soaking. 

‘Cheryl please’ she begged.

‘What do you want’ the girl whispered, voice thick with lust. 

‘You’ 

‘I’ll ask again, what do you want?’ she said, firmer. 

‘Your mouth’ 

Cheryl slowly kissed up bronze thighs, red nails digging into the smaller girl’s hips. 

‘you’re such a tease’ the serpent breathed out

In response the redhead leaned up to kiss her smiling. 

She travelled down again, tongue tracing the small serpent tattoo on the girl’s hip. She continued her journey down, licking up the length of Toni’s slit. 

‘So wet for me TT.’ Cheryl hummed, vibrating on Toni’s clit, sending bolts of heat through the serpent’s body. 

The girl cried out in pleasure, hands flying to copper locks. 

Cheryl’s lips moved to Toni’s clit, sucking it gently as her hands gripped the girl’s thighs. Her tongue went to work, teasing her folds and circling her swollen nub. 

‘m-more, I’m close’ she stuttered between moans, nails digging in to Cheryl’s scalp. 

The vixen slowly dipped her finger into Toni’s entrance. Her digit slid against silky walls, curling up to find her g-spot as her tongue continued to flick mercilessly over the girl’s clit.

Toni was screaming with pleasure, her legs beginning to clamp round Cheryl, desperate for release. 

The redhead heightened her movements, her finger pumping in and out at a pace while her lips locked around her pulsing bud. 

Toni came completely undone, her whole body tightened and relaxed with a shudder. The vixen slowed her thrusts as the pink-haired girl rode out her climax. 

Cheryl seductively removed her finger, bringing it to her mouth to lick it clean. Toni leaned up to kiss her, flipping them over so the redhead was pinned beneath her. 

‘Your turn’ Toni rasped, her voice thick with sex. Cheryl groaned at the sound, her hips involuntarily bucking. 

 

A two-person party was definitely the best type of party.


	6. 'I have no one'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl decides she wants to join the serpents but neglects to tell toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally wrote some angsty stuff so yes this has angst. this is kinda rushed and probably not my best work but its a bit longer and i wanted to get a chapter out. please excuse any mistakes, its late and I'm tired. anyway so yeah i tried, lemme know what you think and as always comment prompts and ideas of things you want to see. i have some things planned for future chapters but always need suggestions. enjoy :)

Fangs waltzed into the student lounge, not expecting to be literally pounced on by a certain redhead. 

‘ah fangs, just the man I was looking for’ 

‘Cheryl? What can I do you for?’ he responded, suspiciously raising his eyebrow. 

‘I need you to enquire, on my behalf, about joining the serpents. And don’t you dare tell Toni’ Cheryl asked, adding stern emphasis on the latter statement.

Fangs’ eyes went wide. 

‘i-I er urm yeah yeah okay sure I’ll see what I can do’ he said rubbing the back of his neck, trying his best not to reveal how intimidated he was feeling. 

‘Great! I would have asked Peapod but he doesn’t fear me nearly enough to keep it a secret, you on the other hand are perfect for the job’ she replied cheerily, patting his leather clad shoulder.

Before Fangs could even open his mouth to reply, Cheryl flipped her hair over her shoulder and sauntered out of the room, heels clacking quintessentially. 

‘What the fuck just happened?’ fangs whispered to himself, shaking his head slightly. 

‘Why are you talking to yourself?’ an accusatory voice rang through the silence. 

‘Tiny! Uh urm no reason nothing happened at all’ 

‘Okay? You’re acting weird’ she said narrowing her eyes 

‘What no I’m not’ Fangs said all too fast and all too defensively. ‘I’ve gotta urm get to class’ he mumbled awkwardly, thumbs jutting towards the door. 

‘It’s lunch’ Toni called after him, to no avail. 

 

\-----

 

Three days and a text regarding the details of the arrangement later and Cheryl was striding up to the whyte wyrm, mentally rehearsing what she was going to say in this meeting with the infamous F.P Jones. The man who covered up her beloved brother’s death. The man she held nothing but hate for until recently. Until she found out what he had done for her girlfriend. Until she saw the family he had created. A family he loved. Fiercely. 

And she wanted in. She wanted to be part of something. She wanted a family that put her first. A family that would die for her and that she would die for. She wanted a family who cared. 

She opened the slightly smashed door with a creek, gaining a wave of turned heads and puzzled expressions. 

‘Cheryl Blossom. I must admit, yours was the last name I was expecting to come from Fangs Fogarty's mouth when he said someone wanted to join.’ FP spoke smoothly, walking up to Cheryl. 

‘It seems the prejudices instilled in me by my devilish parents were wildly inaccurate. The serpents are more of a family to me than my own blood, FP, and I want to be a part of that, for real.’ The redhead replied, walking side by side with the serpent as they made their way up the stairs to his office. 

‘I definitely think I can help you with that, Cheryl’ he said, a warm smile spreading across his lips. 

Cheryl is positively beaming. For once in her life, she feels like she belongs. 

 

\------

The vixen opens the door to see a conflicted looking Toni sitting on the stairs, nervously chewing her bottom lip. 

‘TT I told you not to wait up for me.’ She says softly.

‘Where have you been?’ 

‘I told you, cousin Betty needed my he-‘ 

‘No Cheryl, where have you been?’ she said more desperately this time. 

‘With Betty TT, where else?’ 

‘If you were with Betty why did I get a text of Sweetpea two hours ago asking why “my girl” just walked into the whyte wyrm’ she said, hurt lacing her voice. 

‘I swear to god that boy’ she whispers under her breath. ‘TT it’s not what you think.’ 

‘Oh, so it’s not you joining the serpents behind my back then?’ she accused harshly. 

‘Okay so maybe it is what you think’ trying her best to play it off. 

‘oh my god that’s why Fangs was acting weird the other day! Why didn’t you tell me, Cher! It’s dangerous, I don’t want you-‘

Cheryl’s eyes narrowed in anger.

‘Excuse me?’ she interrupted, annoyance clearly illustrated on her features. 

Toni’s voice was rising now, ‘Cheryl you don’t realise what you’re getting in-‘ 

‘Don’t even start with that Toni, I’m not a naïve little girl, I know exactly what I’m getting into’ she spat, her anger rising. 

‘If you’re doing this because of me, you don’t need to’ 

‘Not everything is about you Toni, I make decisions independent of you and our relationship, you know’ 

‘This isn’t a good idea, it’s not safe. You should have talked to me first’ she said, almost patronisingly. 

‘No Toni, I don’t need your fucking permission. I don’t need your protection either! I’m not frail or weak like you clearly think I am. This is why I didn’t tell you, I knew you’d try to talk me out of it, thinking you know exactly what’s best for me. Well you don’t, not always, this is my decision not yours!’ she shrilled, her eyes welling up. 

‘Then why are you even joining? You hated us two months ago, southside scum remember?’ Toni retaliated with a scoff. 

A pang of hurt shot across her face. 

‘Because I have no one, Toni! In case you haven’t noticed! The only person who ever truly loved me was murdered by my own father! All my family is either abusive or dead. I have no one. I just want to belong somewhere, to have a family that cares for once in my miserable life!’ the vixen cries, tears falling freely down her face. 

‘And you know that was them, I don’t see you that way anymore TT, how could you think that? That was them, their fault.’ She whispered, her voice raw. 

Toni widened her eyes at the realisation, suddenly feeling very guilty for having crossed a line, regret swarming her consciousness. 

Shit shit shit, how could she have been so stupid? 

She opened her mouth to reply but promptly shut it again when no words were uttered. 

The redhead let out a sob, whipping round and running up the stairs. 

Toni followed, spewing out apologies as she ran after her.  
She knocked desperately against the previously slammed door.

‘Cher please I didn’t mean it I know you don’t think that’ 

‘Go away Toni’ Cheryl shouted

‘I’m sorry babe I wasn’t thinking, I shouldn’t have got mad, I understand why now’ Toni said weakly but loud enough for Cheryl to hear. She allowed her own tears to fall as she sank to her knees against the door. 

The sound of Cheryl’s weak cries was a painful reminder of the demons she stupidly unearthed in her anger. She couldn’t bear to hurt the girl she loved. 

After sitting against the door for over an hour, Toni pulled herself up at the sound of her phone vibrating downstairs. 

11.31pm  
[Cheryl]: sleep in one of the other 7 beds in this house tonight. 

Toni typed out a reply, tipping her head back as more tears threatened to fall. 

11.35pm  
[Toni]: I’m sorry Cher, I love you more than anything. 

 

\------

 

Cheryl scratched her puffy eyes, staring at the alarm clock as it ticked over to 3am. Her tears and anger replaced by restlessness and exhaustion. She couldn’t sleep without Toni by her side, who was she kidding. 

She’s annoyed at herself for feeling bad, she knows what she said was the truth, but she probably should have given Toni the benefit of the doubt and told her the truth..

Huffing at the angel on her shoulder she picks up her phone, wincing at the light. 

3:01 am  
[Cheryl]: im sorry too. 

3:03 am  
[Toni]: don’t be, I understand 

Toni typed, relief washing over her at the confirmation that she hadn’t ruined everything.

3:04  
[Cheryl]: I can’t sleep. I really need snuggles.  
Toni practically ripped the bed sheets off her and sprinted to their bedroom. She peeped her head round the door-a precautionary measure- only to be met with sad but inviting brown eyes. 

Cheryl held up the duvet, gesturing Toni to join her. The serpent walked over and slid into bed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend almost crying again at the sensation. 

The vixen lay her head on Toni’s chest with a sigh; ‘I love you TT, I’m sorry for not telling you’ she murmured. 

‘it’s okay babe, I understand’ she said softly, combing through her copper locks. 

‘And you don’t have no one, Cher, you have me. And now you have the serpents too.’ 

Family.


End file.
